When Doves Cry
by Adalius
Summary: UPDATED CH 7 UP OCPeyton,Brucas, and Naley. Lucas leaves Charleston for an open tryout with the Cleveland Cavaliers when Brooke realizes she still loves him and will go to the end of the earth for him. Mean while Peyton may meet the man who will change he
1. From Tree Hill to Cleveland

When Doves Cry

_Lucas at Age 19 left Charleston for an open tryout with the Cleveland Cavaliers. The Day after he left Brooke showed up in Charleston._

Brooke knocks impatiently on the door of 6569 Piper RD. She had been standing there for ten minutes, but refused to leave, because she had something to say. She thought about it the whole way up. As her CD Player blared Ryan Cabrera's new CD _Take it all away._ The Song that was playing (On the Way Down) was almost exactly what she wanted to say to Lucas:

_Sick and tired of this World there is no more air trippin over myself going nowhere waiting suffocating no direction and I took a dive And on the way Down I saw you and you saved me from myself and I won't forget the way you loved me on the way Down I almost fell right through, but I held on to you I've been wondering why its only me have you always been inside waiting to breathe its alright sunlight on my face I wake up and yeah I'm alive And on the way Down I saw you and you saved me from myself and I won't forget the way you loved me on the way Down I almost fell right through, but I held on to you I was so afraid of going under but now the wait of the world feels like nothing......_

Finally Keith answered the door, "What the hell Brooke its 4:30 in the morning!" Brooke looked up at him crying, "I need to see Lucas, Keith. Is he here?" Keith just pushed open the door and asked her in. "Brooke, Lucas isn't here, he left for Cleveland yesterday. He had a tryout with the Cavs. He did leave this for you though. He thought you might be coming soon." Brooke opened the letter and read

Dear Brooke,

I had to leave town again, this time though for a Basketball tryout with the Cavs. I knew you would be coming, because Haley called and told me. Do not be mad at her. She knew I had to leave and she also knew the only thing that could stop me was you. The truth is Brooke, I love you and I do not want to live without you, but I have to move on, If you want to talk my email is and my cell is 216-555-8699. If you want to see me I am staying at the Holiday inn on Crocker Road Westlake Ohio.

With all my love, Lucas

Brooke put the letter down crying. When Keith then handed her a folder. "I got these for you Brooke." Inside there was a First Class plane ticket and a sheet of paper giving directions from the airport to the hotel. Brooke stood up and gave Keith a hug and then left for the airport.

At the airport

Brooke stands at the airport waiting on the flight to board when she hears a familiar voice behind her. "Brooke you're going to Cleveland?" Brooke swerved around almost immediately and saw Haley and Nathan standing there. Brooke looked at the pair and quizzically asked, "What are you two doing here? Nathan spoke up saying "Luke Jackson on the Cavs got injured and Lucas called me to tell me I could try on the last day of open tryouts which is tomorrow." Haley looked up at Nathan and said "It is all the you have talked about the whole way here so do us all a favor and shut up a minute so Brooke and I can talk." Haley and Brooke talked from that time till they got to Cleveland. They talked about everything from wrestling to soap operas. Amazingly Nathan joined in on the conversation as they were discussing Days of our lives. He was very opinionated on the whole Captive Island thing and that he thought Philip should end up with Jan. Finally they landed in Cleveland and Nathan was very glad to be back on the ground.

As they walked into the gate Lucas was standing there with a small sign that said "Tree Hill Outcasts" Haley walked up at punched him on the arm not so playfully saying "Last time I checked you were the outcast back in Tree Hill." Lucas grabbed his chest as if her words were a knife stabbing him. "Haley James thou doth smite me." He said with a laugh. His laugh abruptly ended when his eyes fell on Brooke.


	2. Lovestruck

Peyton sits on her couch when she notices her Cell phone says you have 2 new messages. She picks it up and sees that she has one message from Brooke and one from Haley. She listens to Brooke's first. "Oh My God I am in Cleveland Ohio looking for Lucas and I ran into Nathan and Haley, apparently Lucas managed to get Nathan a tryout. Love you bye! Peyton stared at her phone Brooke in Cleveland? What the heck is that? She then listened to the message from Haley "Hey Peyton me and Nathan are in Ohio and were wondering if you would like to come to the Holiday Inn up here? Well it is not really a question as Lucas is borrowing his new friend's personal jet. His friend happens to be LeBron FREAKING James! Lucas is on the way there to pick you up in LeBron's private jet so be at the airport at 5:15" Peyton hung up the phone looking at the clock, she had 10 minutes to get ready and get to the airstrip here in Tree Hill.

Lucas is in the back of the jet as it is landing talking to former teammate and current Assistant Coach Ryan Manning. He had been a starting forward on the team until this last training camp when he went to block a LeBron James dunk and fell down and tore his ACL. He retired from basketball, but was immediately hired as a coach. He was hired so quickly due to the respect the team had for him and his amazing leadership ability. Lucas brought him along on this little trip saying to him that he needed the company. Ryan had a sinking suspicion that he was there for a much more interesting reason. The conversation had consisted of what was going on with the team and what Ryan thought his dream girl was like and if he would ever plan a comeback to the NBA. Ryan had a very simple answer to the comeback question, no. As to the perfect girl he had a very interesting answer. Funny, Smart, kind of a dark person to all, but those she lets have the privilege of understanding her world. She would be a deep person, but at the same time shallow. The whole time he is talking Lucas is thinking "Peyton would be perfect for him and him for her."

Peyton was standing just off to the side of the airstrip when the plane landed and Lucas stepped out looking around for her. She ran up to him to give him a hug and asked how he was doing. Once pleasantries between Lucas and Peyton were over they went inside the jet and Lucas introduced Peyton to Ryan. They immediately hit it off. They talked the whole way back to Cleveland. They started out Ryan asking Peyton all her favorite things and then it was Peyton's turn to ask Ryan his favorites he listed them off "Color: Black, Number: 33, Book: The Legend of Drizzt, Movie: American Wedding or SWAT. Finally Peyton turned to Lucas and asked, "How are you and Brooke doing?" Lucas replied " We aren't right now, when I went to pick up Nathan and Haley at the airport, Brooke was with them and I couldn't think of anything to say. She just went to the motel and checked into her room refusing to talk." Peyton just looked at Lucas as Ryan said "Ouch" They landed about twenty minutes later.

At the Holiday Inn

"Hey Lucas man I got an idea," Ryan said "If you want her to go out how bout we go to the Champion? I mean you could sing to her." He then turned to Nathan "Hey Nate you play guitar right?" Nathan nodded his head "Okay he is in. the three of us will each pick two songs each too sing to Brooke, Haley, and Peyton." They then shared the idea of singing to Peyton and Brooke with Haley. (Leaving out Nathan's plans.) Haley then talked Brooke and Peyton into going clubbing. The first club they went to was The Champion, where the Brooke Haley and Peyton were seated at the Table right in front of the stage. Brooke said, "Looks like we got lucky to get these seats." That is when the Club's proprietor Ray-Ray came up to the mike and said our opening band tonight will be singing a six song set. Ladies and Gentleman I present to you, in there first ever gig Lovestruck! Peyton and Brooke's mouth's dropped as Lucas, Nathan and Ryan made their way to the stage Lucas grabbed the bass guitar and Nathan an acoustic, while Ryan sat down at the drums. Lucas then said "We are the band Lovestruck and we will each sing two songs to the best ladies in our lives. First I will sing Ryan Cabrera's hit: On the way down to Brooke Davis.

**Sick and tired of this World there is no more air trippin over myself going nowhere. Waiting suffocating no direction and I took a dive. And on the way Down I saw you and you saved me from myself and I won't forget the way you loved me. On the way Down I almost fell right through, but I held on to you. I've been wondering why its only me have you always been inside waiting to breathe**_. _

When the first song was finished Brooke was crying. Next to the mike came Ryan he said "I will be singing to Peyton Sawyer" "Jungle Love" And then all three men stepped away from their instruments and came to the front of the stage.

**Girl I want to know ya know ya Jungle Love... **And then all three men broke into the dance routine from the original music video causing all three girls to start laughing. Nathan then grabbed the microphone as all three headed back to their instruments. The next two songs that are to be performed are when I'm Gone and Here without you by 3 Doors Down. One of my choosing and the other of my brother Lucas'. Both songs were performed to perfection. Nathan then performed The Way by Clay Aiken. Closing out the night was Ryan with Holidae Inn

Chilling out at the Holidae Inn I'll bring some of my peoples he paused pointing at Lucas and Nathan. You bring some of your friends. He gave a quick pointing to the three girls.

They finished their set and then went backstage. As they stepped backstage there stood Haley, Peyton and Brooke clapping. The first pair to speak was Nathan and Haley. "Now Mr. Scott when you told me to make sure Peyton and Brooke were here you never said anything about singing to me." Nathan with the ever-present Scott smirk said, "Did that bother you Mrs. Scott?" and in a barely audible whisper she said "No." Then came Peyton and Ryan "I knew at some point you would try to impress me, but I never expected this. I like." And finally Brooke and Lucas, but neither said anything; instead Brooke passionately kissed Lucas. When she was done all Lucas could say was "Wow!"

Ryan then said "Well there is a surprise for the three of you. Haley yours is in your hotel room. Brooke just stay with Lucas and you'll see. As for Miss Sawyer would you care to accompany me to the Java Sonata next door?" he offered extending his arm. She took his arm and said "I would Love too."


	3. Love in the air: Brooke and Lucas

A/N

Hey guys and gals thank you for all the great reviews.

LeaCharmedOne: There will be many more Brucas parts in coming chapters.

Duckygirl: Glad you liked it. I heard the song on the radio one day and the first thing that popped in my head was a OTH fan fic. Doesn't make sense, but I thought it would fit into an interesting Brucas angle.

Read and review

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Lucas and Brooke are walking down the road when Brooke looked over at Lucas and said "So, Broody, that whole scene back at the club, was that your idea?" Lucas then looked up at and gave her the puppy dog eyes and said, "No it wasn't, but you don't love me any less do you?" She slapped him on the arm playfully and said "No, but if you ever do that Jungle Love dance again I am seriously going to have to hurt you. If it wasn't your idea whose was it? I mean seriously, that Ryan guy doesn't seem to know anything about music. Nathan would damage his last good brain cell trying to think something like that up." Lucas laughed at what she just said and then countered with "You do realize that Ryan Manning, the one who you think knows nothing about music, had a record deal in the works before he went into professional basketball." Brooke hastily changing the subject, as she hated when Lucas knew things she didn't said, "Oh my God Lucas I just thought of something. If he and Peyton end up getting married someday, her name will be Peyton Manning." Lucas just looked at her for five minutes, not understanding when Brooke slapped him upside the back of the head. "The Indianapolis Colts quarterback, DUH!" Brooke then looked around and asked, "Hey where are we going?" Lucas pointed straight ahead to the densely populated Tower City shopping mall and said, "We're going shopping."

Once inside Brooke immediately pulled Lucas into what seemed like thousands of stores when she sat Lucas down in a chair in the Hot Topic and after what seemed like a million outfits having been modeled by Brooke, Lucas had enough. "Brooke seriously you look good in everything you are trying on give it a rest." Brooke just looked at him like he was stupid and said "You wanted to take me shopping remember, and when a guy takes a girl shopping he has to put up with however many outfits she feels like modeling." She then pushed Lucas down into the chair and went back into the dressing room.

When she came back out she was wearing a bathing suit that left very little if anything to imagination. Lucas' jaw dropped and his eyes started to bulge out of his head. Brooked walked up and pushed his mouth shut and said, "Hey just because you are buying me clothes doesn't mean you get to stare." Lucas hand came up and rested in the center of her back and she slapped it away "Doesn't mean you get to touch either, I mean we are not back together yet. I mean I only gave you one kiss, but if you play your cards right maybe you'll get a goodnight kiss." Lucas then said "Well we have to go I have practice in the morning and I need to relax and take a shower before I go to sleep." Brooke then heard him say something not meant for her ears ""After seeing that bathing suit you better believe it is going to be a cold one." Brooke laughed, but then took 12 outfits including the bathing suit to the register and when they wrung up the total came to $250.32 after the cashier asked how she would be paying she wheeled around palm extended waiting for Lucas to hand her money. Lucas reached into his pocket and said "I have exactly $258 dollars on me, I'm glad I stopped you when I did or I would be having to take out a loan."

As they were leaving Lucas decided he was hungry and stopped at the Sakkio inside the mall to get some stir-fry. As they were sitting down eating their food Lucas just stood up and at the top of his lungs yelled "Can I get everyone's attention please. I just wanted all of you to know that I LOVE THIS WOMAN!!" Brooke pulled him back down into his seat and said, "What the hell are you doing!" Lucas looked at her with those deep blue eyes, which at times she swore could pierce her soul and said "Just telling the world the way I feel. Brooke if I have to live another day without you, I do not know if I could do it. You complete me." Brooke just started crying and said "I love you too Lucas." Then they hugged. Brooke did not want to let her arms loose from around Lucas' neck, so he picked her up and proceeded to carry her and her eight bags of clothes back to where the car had been parked.

Once they got to the car Lucas noticed that Brooke had fell asleep so he gently put her down in the passengers seat of his car. When he got into the car he just looked at her and it brought a smile to his face. One of the few he had since they broke up nearly a year ago.

Once they pulled into the Holiday Inn parking lot, Lucas got out of the car, and put the bags of clothes in the trunk. He then opened Brooke's door and picked her up carrying her up to her room when she slightly woke up and asked him to put her down. Then Brooke did something Lucas did not expect she gave him the most passionate, the most fiery kiss he had ever received. It didn't help that at this time both Ryan and Nathan came out of their respective rooms and both called almost in unison "Get a room!" Brooke smiled at them weakly and then told Lucas good night and went inside her room. Lucas then turned and walked down the hall to the two men who almost ruined his moment and asked how their nights went. Ryan looked at him and said "Another tale for another time. Hey you two need to get some sleep, you find out if you get signed tomorrow." He then looked at Nathan and asked, "Dude next time you leave your room make sure you are wearing more than a towel please." He then retreated into his room, When Lucas decided to inquire why his little brother was wearing a towel. Nathan started to blush as he explained "Well Luke me and Haley, well you know. She decided she wants ice now and did not want to wait on me to put some pants on." Lucas just looked back at him and said "Dude, next time I ask what is going on after you and Haley do that just say None of your business so I do not end up with a disturbing Image in my head the rest of the night."


	4. Love and Basketball

A/N

Hey y'all Its that time again, where I remind to review when you are done reading, I know this can be annoying, but I need the reviews to know what direction to go in.

Adalius

PS Am I the only guy who posts one tree hill fan fic? Or are the rest of ya just hiding well?

Chapter 4 (for those who lost count)

Lucas Scott ran up and down the basketball court doing 8-10's a very tiring exercise. After running them for an hour, Coach Silas blew the whistle. "As you al know we have 2 open roster spots and three very talented players vying for those spots, the players are the Scott brothers and Fred Green. I have come to my decision for who will fill those roster spots. Lucas Scott will fill the first spot. The second will be filled by Fred Green." Just as Ryan and Lucas were about to interrupt Coach Silas continued "Fred will be traded to the Charlotte Bobcats in exchange for their next years first and second round picks. Then Nathan Scott will be signed to fill the empty roster spot." Just as he was finishing Dan Scott and Whitey Durham walked onto the court. "Hello Cavaliers, I am your new GM Dan Scott and this man too my left is Whitey Durham who has been hired as an assistant coach by me. Now all of you, but the coaching staff and the two Scott boys are dismissed. He knows how to handle your two newest recruits. They played High School ball for this man and the so-called "Fabulous Scott Brothers" were known for their share of trouble." Coach Silas looked at him and was took aback, in his mind Silas thought who was this man to be adding people to his staff.

Ryan was the first to speak up "Mr. Scott sir we have a full coaching staff and quite frankly we can't afford another coach." Dan just smirked at Ryan and said, "You know what Mr. Manning you are right, so you know what, you're fired." At this Coach Silas lost his temper "Now you listen to me mister Ryan Manning is the best coach I have on my staff and I am not going to let you fire him just so you can replace him, with some high school coach with no NBA experience!" Dan advanced on Paul Silas quite slowly and raised his hand to backhand him. Nathan would have none of this. Nathan punched his father in the mouth, busting open Dan's lip. Dan got back to his feet and said "Boy you are going to regret that." Dan then threw and landed three to five punches, before this time Ryan threw him on the floor. When Dan stood up, Ryan had a look in his eyes that would put the fear of God in an atheist. Ryan the told Dan through clenched teeth "As far as I'm concerned if you so much as look at anyone on this team cross-eyed in my presence, I'll break your every bone in your body."

Lucas and Nathan did not recognize the look on Dan's face, it was somewhere between fear and anger, and then he did something very unexpected he stood and he shook Ryan Manning's hand. Then staring straight into his eyes said "Looks like I'm rehiring you, because you seem to have a certain **_fire_** about you, that I like." He then looked at Whitey and said; "Instead of a coach what would you say to being a traveling team consultant?" Whitey just smiled and said "As long as I get too see your boys play, or the occasional incident of you getting thrown around like a rag doll, like just now, I'm in." Dan then looked at his sons and said, "Hit the showers you punks." Nathan and Lucas walked of laughing, They knew Whitey still had a way of pushing Dan's buttons even when Dan thought Whitey would back him up.

As they were walking away though Ryan called behind them "Want to play?" they turned around as if on dimes to comeback to the court. Ryan then looked at the three of them and said "The game is going to be all three vs. each other to ten by ones." As they started playing Nathan asked "So what happened with you and Peyton last night?" Ryan started to tell the story "Well me and Peyton went to the Java Sonata around the corner from the coffee...."

"So Ryan what was with the singing in there?" Peyton asked as they were exiting the Champion. Ryan started laughing as he replied "Lucas wanted to impress Brooke, and I wanted to impress you and Nathan, well Nathan was volunteered by me." This time it was Peyton's turn to laugh "You forced Nathan to get up there? When I dated him he was the most strong willed person I knew." After the last exchange of words they walked quietly for a few moments when Peyton began to shiver. Ryan looked over at her and asked, "Are you cold?" she nodded her head and he pulled off the fleece he was wearing and handed it to her. Underneath he was wearing a skin-tight tank top, which showed off his perfectly chiseled abs, at which Peyton could not help, but to stare. He noticed and said; "You know a picture lasts longer." Peyton started to blush when he said; "It's alright its just not used to getting that kind of attention. I spend most of my time at home with my brother when I'm in town and when on the road I'm either at a game or at the hotel, so you could say its been awhile." Peyton asked, "Then why are you not staying with your brother now?" Ryan smirked and said "Lucas' Uncle called the team and warned us about the trouble he could get into, so it became my job to keep his nose clean, but after a while we became friends. That and the extra perks that have come with this baby-sitting job are better than anything else." They both shared a laugh when Ryan looked at her and said, "I heard the reason he had to sing to Brooke back there involved the three of you in a soap operaish love triangle." She just nodded her head and said "That is a bad subject so can we talk about something else.

3 Hours Later

Ryan and Peyton are walking in the front door when Peyton says "OH Crap I never checked in today and my stuff is in Lucas' room except for my pajamas which I am wearing under this." Ryan just looked over at her and said "Well we'll get you checked in and then we can get your stuff come morning." As they walked to the counter the old man behind had heard every word they said and as they were walking over said, "Sorry we are full up tonight." Peyton started to freak when Ryan grabbed her shoulders and said "No big deal, there is a bed and a couch in my room so you can have the bed and I'll take the couch." She just said "alright then they made their way up to his room where she got changed in the bathroom first and then he did. Then she gave him a kiss goodnight and he went over and slept on the couch and she on the bed.

Then Ryan as he hit the winning shot of the basketball game said, "That was my night." And then left Lucas and Nathan standing their jaws dropped.


	5. In Life and Death

A/N

Hey all I'm at this again. Preview of this chapter: Jake comes to town and what connections do Ryan and Brooke have?

I was surprised at the reaction I got when I made mention I was a guy in the last chapter's A/N and wanted to say to those who reviewed and the others who I received an E-Mail from- Yes I'm Single and no I am not gay I'm 17 and going to be a senior in Cleveland Ohio

Read and review.

Chapter 5 

Ryan Manning walks do the road to the Java Sonata around the corner from his brand new penthouse. It is smack dab in the center of Downtown Cleveland. Unfortunately that is not what is on his mind right now. Currently there are two things on his mind, Peyton, who is the most interesting thing to come into his life. The other thing is Brooke Davis, she asked him to meet her at the Java Sonata to talk about something, and he had a feeling he knew what this conversation was going to be about.

-Flashback-

It was 2002 his sophomore year in college and her junior year in High School. She had been to every party so far this year, but every time there was this blonde guy with her, who seemed to be her boyfriend. This time she was alone, So Ryan decided to go and start a conversation. She was drunk, but so was he and after 3 to 4 lines of slurred words they were making out and one thing led to another....

-End Flashback-

As he walked into the small coffee shop he noticed her sitting at the far booth and went and sat down. She was the first to talk "How are we supposed to tell Lucas what happened two years ago? I mean me and him are back together and Nathan, Lucas and yourself have become the three amigos." Ryan smirked and said "Brooke I don't remember who it was that night I mean we were both pretty sloshed and when I woke up she was gone. So I can't be sure it was you." She then replies "What do you mean you don't remember? Is this you being nice, or subject for blackmail?" This time instead of a smirk a broad grin spread across Ryan's face and said "Both. I am going to be nice and not tell him, but I want you to talk Haley into getting onstage with you tonight at the champion and sing to Lucas and Nathan. Those are my terms take them or leave them." She slapped his arm and said "What no Peyton to sing to you, I mean you guys spend hardly any time apart." He smiled and said; "No, This night belongs to the Scott Brothers, after all it will be open competition for a roster spot soon. Peyton has talked me into getting back in the game, and I have one tryout to out do one of three players for one roster spot. I requested that I go against the more talented of the Scott Brothers. Him being one of the three, but our GM Dan Scott said if I played one, I had to play the other." With that they walked out of the coffee shop when Brooke stopped and asked him "Which Scott Brother did you think was better?" With a grin he said "If I'm being honest Nathan, but to get Dan's goat I Said Lucas." She slapped him on the arm and went their separate ways.

Peyton stared in amazement at the beautiful penthouse in which she was now staying. She was even more amazed at her new boyfriend Ryan. He was letting her stay here and wasn't even expecting anything in that way some guys think just, because he providesgives you a ticket to my pants. Brooke called him this morning and she knew why; after all she was at that party too. Even though Brooke didn't like it Peyton was the only way she could get in, after all Peyton did work there on the cleaning crew and she would let Brooke in before every party.

Lucas knew too, because Brooke told him this morning and Lucas was good about. After all he did sleep with Nikki. Lucas even said he was glad it was with a decent human being instead of some of the trash at those parties. Brooke also told Lucas how sweet he was about it when she acted like she couldn't bear to tell Lucas. At first Lucas was like "Whoa he was willing to lie." Nathan the soap opera nut interrupted and said, "No man its like this recent episode of Days of our Lives Lucas slept with Amanda, but she was willing not to say anything to Sami not wanting to ruin their relationship." Lucas at that point looked at his little brother and then Haley and said "From now on at 1:00 P.M. hide the remote from him, he is starting to scare me with how gay he acts."

Haley just Laughed and said "You should have seen him the other night I walked in and he was in my prom dress and make up." Lucas then started laughing, "That was me, he lost a bet and that was the terms, but we made another bet that will either make or break his dignity. Whoever scores the most points in the first game the other has to walk around naked for twenty four hours and sing at The Champion in that exposed state. We already have that Part handled with the owner MC Fizzle." Peyton as she was walking out the door hollered back at them "Make that a three way bet, Ryan has decided to make a comeback and is currently talking contract." This scared Lucas and Nathan they hopped over the back of the couch and ran to Peyton both at the same time saying "There is no more room on the team, one of us could be cut." Peyton looked back at them and said "For players you must not follow the team Desagna Djop failed his physical today and was cut by the team."

Back at the Penthouse

Peyton was waiting on Ryan to get home, when someone knocked on the door. She opened it, and it was Jake, and a three year old Jenny. Jenny looked up at Peyton and said "Pey Pey I misseded you, you no like me any more?" Peyton picked Jenny up and said "No kiddo I always liked you. It was your poo poo head of a daddy that made me leave." Jake then pushed inside and said "Don't talk to her like that unless you want..." She cut him off "What for you to hit me like you did when we were dating? You had better leave my boyfriend is on his way home right now." Jake then hit her in the mouth "You don't have a boyfriend! Your with me..." Again he was cut off, but this time by Ryan who had walked in the door just in time to see Jake hit Peyton. "She does have a boyfriend, for your information and you and he are about to take a walk." They got out the door Ryan shutting it behind him when Jake then proceeded to hit him in the stomach. Ryan hit him back. They fought for ten minutes when Lucas, Nathan, Brooke and Haley showed up and Nathan and Lucas pulled them apart. Lucas then yelled what's going on as he struggled to restrain Ryan. "He hit Peyton, I brought him out here to talk when he attacked me and the rest is history." Lucas then let Ryan go and said "Jake you better leave. Let us watch Jenny for you and comeback after you've cooled down a bit." Jake nodded and then left, but as he was on the way down stairs he muttered low enough to where nobody heard it "If I can't have Peyton no one will."

Later That Night

Jake was at the door to pick up Jenny, everyone else, but Ryan and Peyton were gone when Peyton answered the door to let him in. She walked back into the dining room area when Jake pulled a gun and said "Peyton if you don't want to be with me then I'll have to kill you." As he pulled the trigger Ryan placed himself in the way of the bullet and was shot in the stomach. Jake just started laughing and said "You just delayed her being shot and advanced pass Ryan to shoot Peyton. As he again raised the gun Ryan stood tackling him out of a second floor window they both crashed to the soft grass below. Jake unconscious and Ryan barely able to cling to life.

A/N

So what did you think? This is the only time I will ask my reviewers to vote. Does Ryan Live or die? Type your vot into the review


	6. Away From The Sun Again

A/N

With the overwhelming 2 Votes Ryan lives. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I have 2 AP classes

Peyton looks out the now broken window in horror as she dials 9-1-1. Its crazy she has only known Ryan for a few months, but she is head over heels in love with him and he is lying on the grass bleeding to death. Finally she gets a hold of a dispatcher. "Hello, my boyfriend has been shot and he tackled the one who shot him out of a second story window." The dispatcher sent police, but said there was no chance of Ryan's survival and said she would dispatch the coroner. Peyton was trying to remain calm, but it was hard. The love of her young life was dying and there was nothing she could do, or was there? She grabbed a pair of Jenny's real handcuffs, that Lucas bought for her, because she is going through a cop phase now. She then cuffed Jake to the hand railing and put Ryan in the backseat of his Porsche and, put Jenny's car seat in the front. The nearest hospital was ten miles and Ryan had fifteen minutes left tops. "Guess we find out how fast this car can go." Peyton said to no one in particular, but Jenny gave a loud "Yay!" in response.

She was doing 140 mph in 45 zone, so far she has three police cars behind her and she is not stopping, she was almost there they couldn't stop her. She came to a screeching halt outside of the emergency room, in which she lost one of Ryan's spinning hubcaps. Peyton threw open the car doors and proceeded to carry Ryan inside, screaming "Get a doctor, he has been shot." As doctors and nurses rushed to his aid, Peyton fell to her knees. Everyone she truly loved was dead or dying, her mother was dead, her father died a year ago off the coast of Florida and now Ryan was battling for his life. A thought came to her. "You could kill yourself and then it you would be with your family and Ryan." she then glowered and yelled at herself on the inside "He isn't dead yet and I will stay alive to support him, even if it feels like my life is straight out of the 3 doors down song Away From The Sun."

_It's down to this. I've got to make my life make sense. Can anyone tell me what I've done. I miss the life. I miss the colors of the world. Can anyone tell me where I am. Cause now again I've found myself so far down.  
Away from the sun the sun that shines into the darkest place. I'm so far down away from the sun again. Away from the sun again. I'm over of this. I'm tired of livin in the dark. Can anyone see me down here. The feeling's gone. There's nothing left to lift me up. Back into the world I know. And now again I've found myself so far down away from the sun again. Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place. I'm so far down away from the sun. That shines to light the way for me to find my way back into the arms. That care about the ones like me. I'm so far down away from the sun again._

_It's down to this. I've got to make this life make sense. And now I can't tell what I've done. And now again I've found myself so far down. Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place. I'm so far down away from the sun. that shines to light the way for me to find my way back into the arms. That care about ones like me. I'm so far down away from the sun again.  
_

_  
_


	7. Roles Reversed

A/N

I know it takes me a while to update, Sorry. I know I have been focusing on my OCpeyton ship more than Brucas, but some interesting twists are coming for Tree Hills favorite twosome, Starting Now. Read and Review

Lucas stood outside Brooke's door with a single rose in his hand. Waiting to knock, wondering if he should. He had been standing there the last four hours practicing what he had wanted to tell her, and wanting to knock on the door of her house. She had went back to Tree Hill for a Los Muertos concert that she has had tickets to for months and Lucas had to be at a mandatory practice for the Cavaliers, he rushed to Tree Hill as soon as it was over. Still standing there when the door opened, but it wasn't Brooke coming out it was Adam Garman frontman for the band Los Muertos. Lucas was bewildered why was a music superstar coming out of his girlfriend's house? Lucas rushed in to the house knocking Garman down and up to Brooke's room where she was still naked underneath sheets and Lucas squeezed the rose in his hands until the thorns caused his hand to bleed. Lucas then turned at started back out the door, where a very ruffled Adam Garman was trying to get up off the ground, and Lucas started out the door when Brooke wrapped in a blanket came running down the stairs. Lucas turned around and tossed her a small velvet box "I don't need this anymore you keep it. I'll be sending you your stuff I don't want to see you again." Just then Brooke broke down and cried and as much as Lucas wanted to leave, as much as he wanted to get out of there, he couldn't stand to hear Brooke cry, but then again he didn't care anymore either. He left and Brooke opened the box he threw at her, it was an engagement ring.

Lucas was almost to his truck when Adam got up looking for a fight. He threw the first punch, Lucas ducked just in time. Lucas then proceeded to hit him in the stomach twice and then once in the jaw knocking the rock and roll star to the ground. He started to turn away when Garman pulled a knife from his boot and stabbed Lucas in his previously injured shoulder. Lucas screamed in pain "Shit!" As Garman was about to pull the knife out of Lucas' arm to use it again, Lucas punched him out. He then opened the door to his truck and slid in the driver side. He started the truck and was heading for Tree Hill Medical Centre. When he got there Brooke was sitting in the waiting room. He walked past her when a doctor came up to her and said "Ms. Davis, we have your test results back and you are pregnant."

.A/N

Short I know but more to come


	8. Authors Note

Authors Note

For Questions from the last chapter

Lucas is da baby daddy

He can still ball but will be on a long road to recovery

Also I am writing a new fic so bear with me


End file.
